


Blinded by hate

by Firerose17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Execution, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17
Summary: Uther made a promise to protect Morgana but his hatred against magic is stronger.
Relationships: Morgana & Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 4





	Blinded by hate

It was a beautiful day in Camelot but no one could enjoyed it. The sun stood bright on a clear blue sky and the birds were sining their sweet meoldies but no one listened.The people were in their houses waiting for the afternoon with terror and sadness.For them the day felt as dark as the night.

The castle was almost as silent and even the knights who normally talked and joked alot stood stonefaced in the hallways.But a few noices could be heard.The loud sobbing of a woman came from the prince`s room. It was mixed with two male voices that were trying to comfort her and in another room the king was having a heated discussion with his healer and most trusted adviecer.

,, You cant do this Uther!" Gaius said with an angry voice that the king had never heard from him.Uther understood his friends anger and felt guilty because of it.He wanted to agree with him and stop what he had started but it was to late.He needed to destroy all magic even if that meant to execute the person he had sworn to protect.,,Her powers are to dangerous Gaius!She nearly set herself on fire who knows what will happen next.This is the best solution for her and the kindom!",,Her powers arent dangerous they just need to be controlled."Gaius words made no sense to him.,,Controlled? magic can never be controlled! Its an evil force that corrupts everything good and we need to destroy it.",,No, magic isnt evil or good, its like a sword.Some people use it to protect, and others use it to harm. It depends on the person not the weapon." Uther laughed coldly. A part of him wanted to believe Gaius words but he had seen to much.,,So why is it that I have only seen magic being used for evil Gaius?" Gaius sighed:,,You slaughered thousands of witches and wizards its no wonder that they are angry."Gaius looked like he wanted to add something but he didnt.Uther felt his guilt being replaced by burning anger.He couldnt believe Gaius ignorance.Why was he trying to defend those people after all they did.Why did he speak so soft about magic when it was about to end Morganas life.,,So you are siding with my enemies?" Uther asked angryli.,, No,of course not! Im just trying to tell you that Morganas powers arent a threat just because they are uncontrolled.Im sure if she would learn how to controll them,they would only be used for good." Gaius said desperate.

Uther felt a little bit of hope rising in him.Maybe Gaius was right. A person so pure and kind as Morgana couldnt possibly hurt someone. Maybe he could make an exeption and spare her life.He suddenly rembered all the times Morgana had defied his orders. There was an independence to her that he feared her powers would make worse.What would stopp her from helping the other wizards and witches?He wanted to spare her but he didnt want someone standing in his way of the destruction of magic.Gaius looked at him as if he was trying to read his thoughts. Uther finaly said:,,It doesnt matter how she uses her powers! I swore to execute everyone who possesses magic!"

Gaius sighed and replied:,,Even the girl you raised as a daughter?" Uther knew how cruel he must seem to Gaius and it broke his heart to send his daughter to death like this,but he couldnt see another option. If he would let her life her powers would only grow stronger and someday they would corupt her.He tried to opress his guilt by telling himself that it was better for her to die a quick death than to life a long life that was destroyed by magic.

He knew that his answer wouldnt please Gaius but he said:,,Yes, it breaks my heart but it is necessary.",, Necessary? youre about to kill a child you swore to protect! I understand why you hate magic so much but this has gone to far!"Gaius words were full of distgust and Uther felt them stabbing in his heart like daggers.He was angry at Gaius for not trying to understand him like a real friend. Instead he was making him feel more misrable than he already was.Uther knew that he broke the promise he had made Morganas ,,father" he didnt need Gaius to remind him of that.He had no other choice and he was sure her father would have understood that.

He said as firmly as he could.,,You dont understand it Gaius.I lost ygraine because I thought I could trust magic and now you want me to trust it again!" Gaius expression got very sad and he said:,,I understand you uther but I also know that your hatred is blinding you."Uther was starting to get impatient and said:,,Im not blind to what Im doing." Gaius shook his head and said:,, You are about to kill an innocent girl, a girl that I thought you loved more that yourself." Uther hated this conversation and he hated Gaius for saying those things.He felt the sorrow in his heart grow bigger. He just wanted to be alone. Gaius was silent and Uther knew that he was waitng for a response. Uther finaly said:,,I still love her llike she was my own but I made my decision. " Gaius looked deeply saddened and said:,, You will regret this decision once shes dead."

,, Leave me." the order sounded harsher than Uther wanted it to sound but he couldnt stand Gaius presence anymore.Gaius opened his mouth as if to say something but then decided against it. He left and when he shut the door Uther felt tears falling down his chin.

When afternoon came Uthers tears were gone. He still felt horrible but he tried to push that feeling aside.He couldnt allow his personal feelings to get in the way of his mission.Morgana had to die no matter how much it hurt him.

Uther wasnt surprised at the sorrowful expressions of his people.He obviously knew why they were so sad.This wasnt a normal execution it was the execution of Morgana pendragon a girl that was loved by everyone in Camelot.What surprised him was that Athur wasn there.Arthurs servent and Morganas handmaiden stood in the crowd but Arthur was nowere to be seen.Uther found it strange thst Athur didnt want to be at Morganas side in her last moments. They were as close as brother and sister but maybe that was the reason. Maybe Athur didnt want to see the girl he saw as a sister die like this.Uther was sad about Athurs absence and hoped that his son wasnt too angry at him. He decided to talk to him later to explain his actions.

The sound of the drums stoped his thought process. He cleared his throat and tried not to look at the two guards that were dragging Morgana to the small gallery were so many other behadings had taken place.Instead he began to speak.

,, This is a dark day for Camelot and for me. You all know how much I love Morgana and that I raised her like she was my-."

Morganas hysterical laugh stopped him.Her whole body was shaking as she laughed and Uther feared that she had gone mad. She yelled:,,You dont love me you dont know what love is!"

Uther felt angry and sad at her words. He had ried to explain to her why he was doing this but as always she wasnt listening.Her words hurt him but they also showed him that he couldnt let her life.If he did he feared that he would be dead before sunset.He countinued his speech as if nothing had happened.,,I raised her as my daughter and it breaks my heart to loose her but I have to stay true to my punishments and the punishment for using magic is.. is death."

He raised his hand but suddenly the air seemed to get colder. Gusts of wind came out of nowere and made the crowd back away nervously. Uther looked at Morgana and saw that her eyes were glowing. Filled with fear, he forgot his feelings for her, and brought his hand down.

The wind stoped at the same moment as Morganas head and body dropped on the ground. There was silence for a moment and Uther felt relieved that it was over,but then the a scream pierced through the air. It was so full with agony and pain that Uthers blood froze.He searched for the source and saw that Morganas servent girl had collapsed on the ground.The servent of his son knelt next to her and pulled her into a hug.He wasnt screaming but Uther could hear his sobbs. Both of them hid their faces at each others shoulders to avoid looking at Morganas body.The people around them were trying to comfort them and some of them were even crying themselves. It all felt unreal to Uther like he was only dreamig.He felt empty like a part of had been removed.He wondered what Morganas mother would say if she had seen what he did to her child. Would she understand or hate him? He was almost happy that he would never hear the answer.

He looked at Morganas dead body and he realized that Gaius had been right: He regreted his decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I had this idea while rewatching the series! I wanted to explore how far Uther would go to destroy all magic and I hope I did it right  
> Let me know if you liked the story or what you didnt like. sorry if I made a few grammar mistakes.  
> English is not my mother language.


End file.
